Working Class Goes to Houston
by Reba-Brockfan
Summary: Rob Parker and Carli Mitchell move to Houston. Carli becomes Reba's neighbor. Now Reba, Barbra Jean, and Reverend Parks all have lookalikes/doppelgangers. What happens when everyone suffers from a case of mistaken identity? Who ends up with who? One-shot?


_Dear Readers-_  
><em>Welcome to my latest story! This is not part of the "Love Again" series. It is a standalone story. I'm not sure if it's going to be a one-shot or not. Working Class was canceled by CMT on Monday. It is being shopped around to other networks, including TV Land. I think that it deserves a fan fiction story. This story came to mind this morning. I got this idea thanks to MerylandReba fan. I'm so sad to find out that Working Class was canceled by CMT!<em>

_I thought how much fun it would be for the cast of Reba and the cast of Working Class to be in the same story. It would be funny for Reba, Melissa, and Patrick to be in this story in two different roles at the same time. Twice the Reba and Melissa equal twice the funny! I also love the break the fourth wall. I often refer to other TV shows and characters that the actors who portrayed the Reba cast have worked on. So that may show up in this story. I loved that when John Schneider's character did that on Working Class. He talked about how he used to love seeing Carli in her Daisy Duke shorts. John Schneider was the best part of the Dukes of Hazzard!_

_Please sign the petition for TV Land to pick up Working Class for season two at: .org/petitions/we-want-a-season-2-of-the-hilarious-sitcom-working-class._

_Sometimes the url's get messed up when a story is posted on FF so here is the address:_

_http: / www. Change .org/ petitions / we-want-a-season-2-of-the-hilarious-sitcom-working-class. Just type it in without the spaces._

_Thanks for continuing to read my stories and letting me know that you still want to read more chapters. Keep leaving me comments and reviews. I love reading them. Your reviews make me smile. It keeps me writing. Here it goes…_

**Title: Working Class Goes to Houston**

**Episode 1: Rising from the Ashes **

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney-Hart, Brock Hart, Kyra Hart, Jake Hart, Cheyenne Hart-Montgomery, Van Montgomery, Elizabeth Montgomery, Barbra Jean Booker-Hart, Henry Hart, Reverend (Yummy-Pants) Parks, Carli Garrett-Mitchell, Nick Garrett, Rob Parker, Scott Mitchell, Pam Mitchell, Will Mitchell, Glen Mitchell, and Renee**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not a part of the Reba cast or Working Class cast**

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to favs**

**Now on with the story- **

I don't own the TV shows of Reba or Working Class. I also don't own any of the characters in this story from Reba or Working Class. They belong to the writers of the REBA TV show and WORKING CLASS TV show. I also do not owe the rights to any of the songs and lyrics that I use in this story. Those are the property of the artists involved. I also do not owe the rights to any television show or movie reference that I use in this story. Those are the property of the Hollywood creative teams involved in their production. I will be changing some release/airing dates of the titles used to fit in with the story.

This story takes place in the fall of 2011 when Working Class would be in season two. The Family Guy TV show was canceled for two years and brought back to be even more successful so just pretend that Reba has been on hiatus since 2007 and is just now entering season seven. All of the characters from Reba are the same ages that they are in my other stories in the "Love Again" series, even though this story takes place in 2011.

This chapter will consist of scenes that will be in regular font, not italicized font. I use the italicized font to distinguish between author's notes and regular scenes. I use bold font when things need special emphasis.

Previously- There is no previous installment of this story because this is the beginning of the story.

Summary: Rob Parker opens a new Parker Foods store in Houston, Texas. He offers Carli a job at the new store with better pay and better hours. He pays for the family to move to Houston. Carli moves into a house next door to Reba on the opposite side of Brock and Barbra Jean's house. So Reba lives next door to both of them because one of them lives on each side of her house. So basically Reba lives with Melissa Peterman surrounding her, haha. Hank still lives in Illinois. This story takes place in season two of Working Class and season seven of Reba. Reba will be mistaken for Renee. Carli will be mistaken for Barbra Jean. Rob will be mistaken for Reverend Parks. You get the idea. This story is based on the idea that everyone has a doppelganger out there.

How will this story begin? How will Reba meet Carli? How will Barbra Jean react to seeing someone who looks just like her? How will Carli react to seeing someone who looks just like Renee? How will Glen react to seeing someone who looks just like Renee? What is Brock's reaction to all of this?

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out! Keep reading to find out more!

_Author's note- Note to readers: This chapter will deal with how these characters meet. This chapter will begin to set up who, why, when, where, and how of the story.__The first thing is establishing the relationships and history._

_Here are some things to remember as you read this story: _

_You have to be very careful sometimes when reading details because new chapters will refer back to previous chapters in my stories. I like making lots of twists and turns in my writing to keep people guessing._

_If you need to catch up on any details from Working Class, please feel free to watch Working Class episodes on the CMT website. They are still available. Most details will come from the Sugar Mama episode._

_Barbra Jean is afraid of anything spooky. It will be fun to see her reaction to meeting her doppelganger._

_It will be fun to see Brock and Reba react to seeing Barbra Jean and Carli together. It'll be like seeing two Barbra Jeans. _

_It will be fun to see Carli and Glen react to seeing Reba and Renee together. It'll be like seeing two Renees. _

_Brock and Barbra Jean are separated in this story. Brock lives in a motel right now. They've only been separated for about a week._

_I'm confused about the family's last name. In Sugar Mama, Carli said that Mitchell was Glen's last name, but in Hire Education Carli said that it was her second husband's last name. The confusion is clear and all the kids have the same last name! Why is that? _

_I love the reviews that have been sent on my other stories. Thank you! _

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is Working Class Goes to Houston!

Now on with our story-  
>A moving van pulled up to the vacant house that was next door to Reba Hart's house on the opposite side from Brock and Barbra Jean's home. Van comes into Reba's home.<p>

"Hey, hey Mrs. H. Did you see the new neighbors? I finally sold the house next door to a nice family, the Mitchells. Mrs. Mitchell is a single mother with three children like you."

"The only neighborly thing to do is to take some of these cookies that I baked this morning over to welcome them into the neighborhood."

"Oh, man! I miss livin' here so much! Cheyenne can't even bake cookies."

"For heaven's sakes, here Van have a cookie." Reba hands a cookie to Van. He grabs some milk out of the refrigerator and pours himself half of a glass.

"Wait! I want to see your face when you meet Mrs. Mitchell. I'm coming, too." Van follows Reba outside. Reba walks over to the Mitchell's driveway.

"Hi, there! I'm Reba Hart. My family and I live right next door. I brought you some of these to welcome your family into the neighborhood." Reba took a quick sharp breath and continued the conversation. She didn't want to give the new neighbors a bad first impression. That was Barbra Jean's job. Reba's smile broadened as she thought of what Barbra Jean would do when she met Carli. She remembered how Barbra Jean reacted before when she thought that she was being haunted. Barbra Jean was a ten pound sack of crazy.

Carli stood there, looking at Reba in surprise. "Hi, I'm Carli Mitchell. We just moved here from Illinois."

"I heard that you're a single mom with three kids. So am I. Van is my son-in-law. You look awfully familiar. You actually look just like my other neighbor, Barbra Jean. She's from Fisheye Bottom."

"Really? I've never heard of Fisheye Bottom. I've lived in Chicago almost all my life."

"Believe me, you'll have fun meetin' Barbra Jean."

"Yeah, I thought that Mrs. H would go nuts seeing someone who looked just like Barbra Jean."

"Van, go inside. I've got brownies in the oven. You can have some if you take them out of the oven in ten minutes and let them cool off for fifteen minutes after that. In the meantime, you can watch cartoons in the living room."

"Cool! You're the best, Mrs. H." Van ran inside Reba's house.

Just then, Brock's car pulled into Reba's driveway. Brock came through Reba's back door into the kitchen. Van invited him to sit down with him in the living room. By the time that the brownies were done, Barbra Jean had joined Van and Brock in the kitchen. Reba was still outside talking to Carli. Van didn't say anything about Carli Mitchell to Brock or Barbra Jean yet. A truck pulled into Carli's driveway.

"So you just have one ex-husband? I've got two." Carli explained.

"Yeah, just the one. Brock is exhausting enough. I have to deal with him and Barbra Jean all the time. I don't have time for another ex-husband. Wait until you meet Brock! He's a dentist. He's tall, tan, and thinks way too much about himself."

"My ex-husband, Glen is the same way, only broke. He'll be here soon. He just got into a fight with his fiancée and she kicked him out. He'll be staying with me for a couple of weeks. His fiancée is some old rich annoying oil woman. I just can't understand how he went from me to her."

"I feel the same way about Brock. When you meet Barbra Jean, you'll know why."

"The one who looks like me?"

"Yeah, but you're way smarter than her. She's a ten pound sack of stupid." Reba and Carli share a laugh.

Glen walked up to the two laughing women. "Hey, I'm glad to see that you're getting along so well. Hi, honey. Did you miss me?" Crushing Reba to him, Glen pressed his mouth to hers. He smothered her lips with savage intensity.

Jake was walking up to their house from school. He saw Glen kissing Reba. "Ah, my eyes!" He ran inside as fast as he could. "Hey, you guys! Some guy is next door kissing Mom."

By this time, Cheyenne had stopped by Reba's to find Van. "Some guy is kissing Mom outside in front of the whole neighborhood? I've got to see this!"

"Be my guest, but it's not fun to watch," Jake replied.

Brock raced outside to see what Jake was talking about. He stopped at the sight of it all. A woman who could be Barbra Jean's twin was standing in the driveway next door watching while Reba was kissing some guy that Brock had never seen before. Meanwhile, a sports car pulled into the same driveway. A man who looked strangely familiar got out. Barbra Jean ran up to him. Barbra Jean kissed him, lingering, savoring every moment. Cheyenne and Van watched all of this from the safety of Reba's front yard. Brock ran up to the group next door.

"What's goin' on here?" Brock demanded.

Reba stood there silently for a minute. Glen's kiss left her weak and confused. She was not used to strange handsome men kissing her. She had a love life that was practically nonexistent. She looked over at Barbra Jean. "Well apparently, Barbra Jean is kissin' Reverend Yummy Pants." Reba said softly.

The kiss ended and Barbra Jean started singing "Amazing Grace". The man just stared at Barbra Jean. "You're not Carli."

"Wow, Carli! You work fast. You just got here and you already know Reverend Parks." Reba managed to respond, her brain finally clearing from the fog.

"I call him Reverend Yummy Pants! Hi, I'm single now." Barbra Jean interjected when the kiss had ended.

"Hi, I'm Rob Parker and I'm flattered, but I think that you've mistaken me for someone else."

Carli steps in front of Rob. "Excuse me. Hi, I'm Carli and this guy is here for me." Carli offered her hand out for Barbra Jean to shake.

Barbra Jean stood there, speechless. Reba smiles at Carli. "Wow, you've even made Barbra Jean speechless! Nice work!"

"Whoa! Oh my God! She has my face! That's not natural! I don't have a twin! I think that I've read about this in the book of Revelations. It's a sign of the end of days!" Barbra Jean took over running in the direction of her house.

"Thanks, Carli! I think that it's gonna be great havin' you around if you scare Barbra Jean like that every day." Reba chuckled.

Glen turned Reba around to face him. "Renee, I can't believe that you're here. How'd you get here from South America so fast?"

Reba looked at Carli. She silently mouthed, "Is this the ex-husband?" Carli nodded. A soft gasp escaped her. "Carli, I swear I don't go around kissin' strange men like that. I'm really sorry!"

"Hey, Glen! Has Renee had a facelift recently?"

"No. Why?"

"Because this is my neighbor, Reba Hart and she's about ten years or so younger than Renee. Get your eyes checked! Nice first impression you're leaving on my new neighbors, by the way."

"She's your neighbor?" Glen asked. He captured Reba's eyes with his. "Hi, there. I'm Glen."

"Hi, I'm Reba Hart. You have nice eyes. Has anyone told ya that you look just like the guy on the Dukes of Hazzard?"

"Yeah, I've heard that before. Has anyone told you that your eyes are like a bright summer's day?"

Reba's eyes lit up and she flashed him a bright smile. "No. You're not such a bad kisser either."

"Reba! You barely know this guy. He thought that you were someone else." Brock interjected.

"Hey, Brock! Butt out! Your crazy wife ran that way."

"Soon-to-be ex-wife, Reba. I'm not chasing after her. She's a nut."

"That's what I tried to tell ya when you married her." Reba looked over at Carli. "Hey, Carli. Wanna trade?"

"I might consider that. He's pretty cute. Hi, I'm Carli. It's nice to meet you." Carli walked over to Brock and went to shake hands with him. Brock shook hands with her and then turned back to Reba.

"Would you like to go out with me on Friday night? You could show me around Houston. I'd be lucky to have such a beautiful tour guide." Glen asked.

Reba blushed and shyly smiled again.

"Wait a second, Reba. You don't get to trade me." Brock objected.

"Relax, you'd still get the same blonde that you're attracted to without the crazy."

"Maybe I don't want the same blonde. I came over to ask you out on a date for Friday night. Please? Will ya go out with me instead of Friday night?" Brock asked, giving Reba the puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, Brock. I'll go out for dinner with ya on Friday night if Barbra Jean gets a date for Friday night, too." Then Reba turned her attention back to Glen. "I'm free on Saturday night."

"Way to go, Mom!" Cheyenne cheered.

"Reba!" Brock exclaimed.

What a cliffhanger! Brock is mad and shocked. He wants Reba back and she's flirting with a stranger. Barbra Jean thinks that the world is ending. Cheyenne is happy that her mom got her groove back. Van thinks that the whole thing is hilarious. Jake is still embarrassed to see his mom kissing a stranger right in front of the whole neighborhood. Rob is confused. He really likes Carli, but he really enjoyed Barbra Jean's kiss. Carli is really mad at Barbra Jean for throwing herself at Rob. She's not mad at Reba. Reba didn't do anything to invite Glen to kiss her, but she sure was flirting with him now. Glen doesn't seem to miss Renee anymore. He is infatuated with Reba. Will Barbra Jean get a date for Friday night so Reba will agree to go out with Brock? Will Carli have a date for Friday night? If so, will she be out with Rob or someone else? What will the rest of the Hart kids and the Mitchell kids say about all of this?

To be continued? Maybe ….

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out! Remember, this may or may not be a one-shot. I want to see how much reader support I get in reaction to this story. I'm just not sure because writing Believe in Love Again takes up a lot of my time already. If I did continue this story, it would be in small chapters.

**Thanks for the reviews, make sure you review this story and give me your thoughts and comments….**

If anyone has any suggestions on them I'd love to hear! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the stories. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

**Working Class is not on CMT on Friday nights anymore. The first twelve episodes have already aired. If you want to see any episodes that you have missed, you can watch them on the CMT website. Please let TV Land know that you want them to keep Working Class on the air for another season!**

**Please sign the petition for TV Land to pick up Working Class for season two at: .org/petitions/we-want-a-season-2-of-the-hilarious-sitcom-working-class.**

**Sometimes the url's get messed up when a story is posted on FF so here is the address:**

**http: / www. Change .org/ petitions / we-want-a-season-2-of-the-hilarious-sitcom-working-class. Just type it in without the spaces.**

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support. These are the wonderful readers who have added me to their author alerts.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Aleexandraag**

**nellieforbush117**

**Dr. Michaela Quinn**

**RamblingRedRoseRebaFan**

**WJC1985**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**RMandMSFan**

**JericaMMADfan**

**RebaJunkie**

**Dimples99**

**TouchedbyanAngelFan**

_I thank all my readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing! Without you, my stories wouldn't be continued every week._


End file.
